


eating the pomegranate

by Niglia



Category: Greek Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Noir, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niglia/pseuds/Niglia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble disconnesse (più o meno lunghe) su Ade e Persefone, e di come si incontrano e vivono in universi dove non sono antiche e drammatiche divinità greche.[vecchie fic cross-posted da efp]





	1. Fiori d'inchiostro

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ade è un tatuatore e rassicura Persefone che sta per farsi il suo primo tatuaggio.  
> Note: modern!AU, AH (All Human).

  ** _Fiori d’inchiostro_ **

 

 

Ade aveva osservato per venti minuti buoni la sua attuale cliente spulciare ogni singola pagina dei libri in cui teneva i disegni dei tatuaggi, guardandola mentre sul suo viso si dipingevano le espressioni più disparate – perplessità, disgusto, sconcerto, curiosità – alle quali, di tanto in tanto, si aggiungevano lievi mormorii.

Con un sospiro tornò al suo libro – perché, contrariamente alle opinioni popolari, non erano soltanto gli ex galeotti ignoranti che facevano i tatuatori – e attese che la ragazza decidesse. Ade capiva l’emozione che si provava per il primo tatuaggio, il nervosismo e l’eccitazione e persino la paura di un futuro ripensamento causato probabilmente da amici ficcanaso, ma qui si stava sfiorando il ridicolo: nessuno varcava la soglia del suo negozio senza avere le idee ben chiare, grazie anche al cartello che Leuce, la sua assistente, aveva avuto il buonsenso di appendere sulla porta – un chiaro NO PERDITEMPO.

Dopo aver riletto per la quinta volta e senza comprenderla la stessa riga, Ade sbuffò rassegnato e si alzò, sgranchendosi la schiena come un gatto. Visto che per oggi la ragazza era la sua unica cliente aveva deciso di darle tutto il tempo che voleva, ma l’attesa lo rendeva irrequieto – non era un uomo particolarmente paziente.

Andò a sederlesi accanto, allungando le gambe verso il pavimento e intrecciando le caviglie, e incrociandosi poi le braccia sul petto. "Ehilà", fece con un sorrisetto.

La ragazza sobbalzò, sollevando gli occhi color miele dall’album e puntandoli su di lui con aria colpevole. «Scusa», mormorò subito, imbarazzata. "Ci sto mettendo troppo, vero?"

Ade scrollò le spalle come se il tempo non fosse un problema. "Nah. Ma se ci pensi troppo forse è perché non lo vuoi fare davvero?" Si chiese perché le stesse parlando in quel modo – gentile e disponibile, non era da lui – quando quello che avrebbe fatto in una qualsiasi altra situazione era di esortare il cliente a scegliere o andarsene, visto che lui di tempo da perdere non ne aveva.

Forse era il suo profumo inebriante che lo aveva investito appena le si era avvicinato. O forse erano quegli occhi. Quegli occhi circondati da ciglia bionde accuratamente ricoperte da mascara nero. Quegli occhi che sembravano quasi d’oro quando la luce al neon del negozio vi si rifletteva…

Si riscosse da quegli strani pensieri quando si accorse che lei stava parlando. "…e mia madre ha sempre avuto il controllo sulla mia vita, ed è soffocante, e non ne posso più – e ora che vivo da sola volevo trovare un modo per festeggiare la mia indipendenza ed è da quando ero piccola così che volevo farmi un tatuaggio, okay? Solo che non so quale fare – vorrei qualcosa che abbia un significato e che sia carino, ma ce ne sono così tanti e non so decidermi…"

Ade la stava ascoltando, davvero – o forse era semplicemente distratto dal movimento delle sue labbra rosse e dalla punta della lingua che spuntava di tanto in tanto per inumidirle – e stranamente, perché non era davvero da lui!, e le sinapsi del suo cervello stavano di sicuro funzionando male, scoprì di volerle dare una mano anziché sbuffare e cacciarla via intimandole di tornare quando aveva le idee più chiare.

Si sgranchì la voce, distogliendo lo sguardo da quella bocca che chiamava baci – santo Plutone, perché le si era seduto così vicino? – e riportò l’attenzione sui suoi occhi. "Cos’è che ti piace?" Le chiese gentilmente.

Notò le sue guance tingersi appena di rosso e i suoi occhi cadere sull’album che ancora teneva tra le mani. "Mh mh… i fiori", ammise con una scrollata di spalle imbarazzata.

Ade annuì, ma invece di pensare ' _Ah, tipico_ ' con la sua solita occhiata al cielo, si ritrovò a pensare ' _Mh, dolce_ ' con un sorriso appena accennato.

"Okay, allora ti faccio vedere una cosa", decise, alzandosi e tornando alla sua scrivania. Aprì qualche cassetto, frugando tra varie carte fino a quando non ne tirò fuori un album da disegno e ne sfogliò le pagine fin quando non ebbe trovato ciò che stava cercando. Arrivato alla pagina di suo interesse, annuì ancora con aria soddisfatta e tornò da lei.

"Ecco, guarda", le disse, porgendole i fogli. Lei li prese con estrema delicatezza e il suo occhio cadde immediatamente nel bellissimo e delicato disegno di un ramo di ciliegio in fiore, con alcuni petali che svolazzavano intorno e un rosa delicato come colore principale. Senza fiato e profondamente innamorata, ne sfiorò i tratti con la punta delle dita e tornò sulla terra solo quando si accorse che lui si era riseduto di fianco a lei.

"Mio Dio, l’hai fatto tu?" Mormorò ammirata, lanciandogli un’occhiata di sbieco.

Lui annuì ancora, anche se stavolta sembrava un po’ a disagio. "Mh. In genere non uso i miei disegni, è più che altro un hobby, ma comunque… Ti piace?" Le chiese, decidendo di distogliere l’attenzione dal proprio imbarazzo.

La ragazza fece un cenno deciso col capo. "Lo voglio!" Esclamò direttamente, voltandosi del tutto verso di lui. "Ah, beh… se non ti dispiace, ovvio. Uh, ti dispiace?"

Ade si lasciò scappare una risatina, scuotendo la testa. "No, te l’ho fatto vedere apposta. Quindi, è lui?"

"È lui. Sì. Decisamente", reiterò lei.

"E sai anche dove lo vorresti?"

La vide sbattere perplessa le palpebre, e un ennesimo rossore farsi largo sulle guance. "Mh, non – non ci ho ancora pensato", ammise con aria sconfitta.

Con l’ennesimo sorriso, Ade prese ancora controllo della situazione. «Posso?» Fece, allungando tentativamente una mano. Quando lei annuì, curiosa, lui le posò la mano sulla spalla sinistra. "Me lo immagino qui", esordì, iniziando a muovere le dita in un disegno invisibile. "Il ramo parte da qui, sulla scapola… è sottile, e delicato, e va a finire qui, appena sotto il collo", mormorò, scostandole i capelli – se aveva sentito il brivido che le aveva attraversato la schiena non lo diede a vedere. "E poi i petali, qui", proseguì, le dita che continuavano a solleticarle la pelle nuda. "E qui. Riesci a immaginarlo? Io sì. Sembra molto bello", concluse, la bocca pericolosamente vicina all’orecchio della ragazza.

Lei deglutì e rilasciò un sospiro che aveva trattenuto. "Sono… sono sicura che lo sarà", rispose sul suo medesimo tono, osservandolo con la coda dell’occhio e sentendosi improvvisamente priva di cuore.

"Perfetto", sussurrò, sfiorandole – inavvertitamente? – la linea della mascella con la punta del naso. "Posso sapere anche il nome della ragazza che avrà sul corpo uno dei miei disegni?"

La domanda era innocente, ma il tono di voce con cui l’aveva posta era profondamente peccaminoso.

"Persefone", le uscì in un soffio.

Lui sorrise, allontanandosi – ma non troppo. "Bene, Persefone. Tu puoi chiamarmi Ade", le confidò il suo nome come se fosse un segreto. Come se lei non lo sapesse. Come se non fosse lui il motivo per cui lei aveva scelto proprio quel negozio!

Ma questo non glielo avrebbe detto.

Quando lui si alzò e le porse la mano, lei lo fissò perplessa. "Vogliamo iniziare? Sei più tranquilla?" Le chiese con un mezzo sorriso.

Con gli occhi che le brillavano di eccitazione, lei poté solo annuire.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**Words count:** 1147.

 

 

 


	2. For the Night is Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Modern!AU. Ade è considerato il classico tipo poco raccomandabile, ed in effetti lo è. Ma quando vede che un uomo sta importunando l'ingenua e sorpresa Persefone, fino a tentare di avere un rapporto sessuale con lei, Ade non riesce a fermarsi ed interviene. A te decidere se, alla fine della situazione, Ade la porta a casa sua (riferimento al mito, perciò può proprio rapirla) o se fa altro, magari la accompagna a casa. Se la accompagna, Demetra deve essere presente e molto arrabbiata per la presenza di Ade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Noir, Violenza, Roaring Twenties!AU.  
> \- Il titolo è un palese riferimento a una frase ricorrente nella serie TV Game of Thrones.  
> \- Il Green Mill Cocktail Lounge di North Broadway Street, oggi uno dei migliori bar jazz di Chicago, era un locale famoso durante l’epoca del Proibizionismo per i suoi legami con la malavita (addirittura, al di sotto dell’edificio vi era una rete di tunnel sotterranei che venivano utilizzati dai gangster per vari scopi). Era anche uno dei locali preferiti da Al Capone.

**_For the night is dark_ **

****

_…and full of terrors._

 

Notte fonda. Ha da poco smesso di piovere. Sull’asfalto, le pozzanghere d’acqua brillano alla debole luce riflessa dei lampioni, creando un’atmosfera stranamente onirica. Dai tombini proviene aria calda che si condensa subito al contatto con l’aria gelida della notte, formando sulla superficie della strada una leggera nebbia pallida. Gli scuri delle finestre dei palazzi sono chiusi – la città è addormentata.

Nel quieto silenzio di una strada vuota, il rumore secco di una scarpa che spegne una sigaretta, strofinandola con forza contro il marciapiede, riecheggia quanto l’eco di uno sparo.

L’uomo si stacca dal muro, emergendo dall’ombra con le mani in tasca, ma la posa fintamente rilassata non è che una misera illusione. Non c’è nulla nella sua persona che esprima pensieri rassicuranti: è una visione scura e minacciosa, completamente in nero, dalla punta del cappello in feltro a quella delle scarpe in vernice, lucide ed eleganti, che denunciano la sua provenienza. Il pesante cappotto nasconde la presenza della fondina ascellare e della Smith&Wesson che vi riposa, il cui peso familiare è confortante contro il suo braccio.

Mezzanotte è passata già da un po’, e benché Chicago non sia una città particolarmente raccomandabile a quell’ora della notte, Ade non è preoccupato – si trova nel suo piccolo angolo di inferno, e chiunque ci abiti sa bene che non è saggio muovere un solo dito contro di lui. Scivola silenzioso lungo la via, dando un’occhiata alle tapparelle chiuse delle botteghe e scambiando un cenno di saluto con i proprietari dei bar che iniziano a chiudere: ha un buon rapporto con i commercianti, visto che è l’unico grosso fornitore di alcolici della città. Il Proibizionismo, pensa con un guizzo divertito della mascella, è stato la maggior causa dei suoi introiti.

I suoi pensieri vengono bruscamente interrotti quando, passando distrattamente davanti a un vicolo immerso nell’oscurità, sente il debole eco di un pianto, accompagnato da gemiti e sussurri soffocati e bruschi rumori di qualcosa che sbatte contro i bidoni della spazzatura.

La sua indecisione dura solo un momento: un attimo prima è fermo all’entrata del vicolo, quello seguente lo sta attraversando con lunghe e rapide falcate, deciso a scoprire che cosa diavolo sta succedendo nel suo quartiere a quell’ora ben oltre il coprifuoco. Subito è di fronte all’origine di quel trambusto attutito: un uomo – sempre se si può definire tale, un tale esempio di feccia – tiene una ragazza premuta contro il muro, una mano a bloccarle i polsi sopra la testa e l’altra a frugarle freneticamente tra i vestiti, dentro il cappotto, nella camicetta, e un ginocchio puntato alla parete per tenerle le gambe ben divaricate.

E non ci sarebbe nulla di male o particolarmente strano in tutto questo, in fondo – se la ragazza non avesse il viso arrossato dalla vergogna e dal terrore e le guance inondate di lacrime, di sicuro non un segno del fatto che lei sia consenziente.

E Ade potrà anche essere uno dei capi della malavita organizzata di Chicago, potrà avere le mani macchiate di sangue, potrà aver fatto di sicuro cose discutibili – ma c’è qualcosa che non tollera, ed è la violenza sulle donne e contro i bambini. Un uomo d’onore se la prende con chi è alla sua altezza, e chi cerca di umiliare e colpire chi è più debole di lui non merita neanche il favore di una morte dignitosa.

All’improvviso, lo sguardo di lei si posa su di lui, e tra i due deve aver deciso che lo sconosciuto è una sorte migliore di qualsiasi cosa il tipo che le sta premuto addosso ha in serbo per lei – forse è lo sguardo carico di disprezzo che Ade rivolge proprio a quest’ultimo che in un qualche modo la rassicura – perché in un attimo le sue labbra si muovono e silenziosamente mimano tre parole. _Aiuto. Ti prego_.

Ade non se lo fa ripetere. Silenziosamente, infila una mano all’interno del cappotto e afferra il manico della sua pistola, tirandola fuori con movimenti calmi e controllati e notando gli occhi della ragazza che si sgranano impercettibilmente.

 _Chiudi gli occhi_ , la avverte senza parlare. Lei obbedisce, e a quel punto lui toglie la sicura con un dito e punta l’arma a pochi centimetri dal cranio dello stupratore, angolandola in modo che non ci sia il rischio che il proiettile colpisca anche lei.

Lo sparo assorda entrambi, immobilizzandoli in un frammento di tempo che non sembra reale.

Poi, il corpo crolla bruscamente per terra in un groviglio di lembi distorti, e a quel punto la vita torna a scorrere.

La ragazza sta continuando a piangere, ma è più un residuo dello spavento e del terrore provati fino a quel momento che una reazione all’omicidio a cui ha appena assistito. Il suo battito è accelerato, alterna singhiozzi a respiri frammentati, e le gambe continuano a reggerla soltanto perché tutto il suo peso è tenuto dal muro alle sue spalle. Quando infine osa aprire gli occhi e vede Ade nascondere nuovamente la pistola all’interno del proprio cappotto, deglutisce e tira un profondo sospiro di sollievo.

"Grazie", mormora, e la sua voce è fragile come le ali di una farfalla.

Ade non le risponde. Si limita a osservarla con pacato interesse, notando dettagli che nella foga del momento gli sono sfuggiti. I capelli rossi, tagliati corti alla garçonne com’è la moda più recente, spuntano scarmigliati da sotto il cappellino scivolato più in su di quanto sia lecito; le sue mani tremanti richiudono i bottoncini della camicia che per un attimo gli ha fatto intravedere la biancheria intima e la procacità del suo corpo, quasi una novità rispetto all’aspetto androgino che le donne usano preferire; la gonna è sgualcita e sollevata ben oltre il ginocchio, e le calze graffiate e strappate in più punti. Se avesse tardato di pochi minuti sarebbe arrivato troppo tardi – con una gelida occhiata in direzione del cadavere, Ade non riesce a provare il benché minimo rimorso per averlo ucciso alle spalle.

Ad ogni modo, malgrado la ragazza gli abbia mostrato gratitudine, non può lasciarla andare così – deve accertarsi che non vada a raccontare in giro ciò che ha visto, e soprattutto che arrivi a casa sana e salva. Che senso avrebbe avuto salvarla, altrimenti, se poi le avesse fatto riattraversare la città da sola?

Scavalcando con noncuranza le gambe del cadavere, Ade le è di fronte in un attimo e le porge un fazzoletto – si chiede se sia il caso di farle notare che ha schizzi di sangue su collo e volto, ma poi decide che è meglio tacere: non vuole spaventarla più di quanto non sia già.

Tuttavia lei sembra ancora sotto shock, perché lo guarda con occhi vacui e non accenna a prendere il fazzoletto, così Ade sospira e inizia a ripulirle gentilmente il viso. Non può di certo permetterle di girare ricoperta di sangue.

"È un po’ tardi per gironzolare da sola, miss", offre pacato come spunto di conversazione, sperando che il suono di una voce rilassante la aiuti a non avere un attacco di panico.

Lei sbatte diverse volte le palpebre, cercando di stabilire un contatto con la realtà e ignorare il tocco gentile sul viso dell’uomo che l’ha salvata. "Io… ah… faccio questa strada tutti i giorni", balbetta, la gola ancora stretta e la bocca secca. "Il mio turno finisce a mezzanotte meno un quarto."

I profondi occhi grigi di Ade saettano per un momento su di lei, assestandola, poi aggrotta la fronte e torna al suo lavoro. "Non ha l’aria di una ballerina", mormora piano, leccandosi un pollice per poi passarlo gentilmente su una macchiolina di sangue che non vuole andar via.

Irrigidita e sorpresa dall’intimità di quell’azione, la ragazza si limita ad annuire. "Non lo sono. Faccio la sarta", spiega, sforzandosi di mettere insieme le parole. "Al _Green Mill_ di North Broadway Street. Le ballerine hanno sempre bisogno di una sistemata dell’ultimo minuto", aggiunge miseramente, senza ben capire perché sta fornendo a quell’estraneo tutte le informazioni che la riguardano senza che lui gliele abbia neanche chieste. Forse sta davvero andando sotto shock?

Ade si limita ad annuire. Niente di strano che quel tipo l’abbia probabilmente inseguita una volta uscita dal locale – la poverina lavora in uno speakeasy, e raramente gli avventori di quei posti sono sobri.

Una volta che ritiene che sia presentabile – per le macchie di sangue sui vestiti non c’è nulla che possa fare, ma se non altro al buio si notano poco – ritira il fazzoletto con intenzione di bruciarlo in seguito e fa un passo indietro. "Venga", le dice quindi, porgendole una mano. "La porto a casa."

All’improvviso gli occhi della poverina diventano impossibilmente larghi, e inizia a tremare. "Oh – oh no, non ce n’è bisogno, sul serio, abito qui vicino", spiega frettolosamente. "Ha già fatto abbastanza… voglio dire, ha già fatto tanto per me, non vorrei impormi ulteriormente e approfittare della sua gentilezza – la prego, apprezzo la sua offerta, ma non c’è bisogno-"

"Miss", la interrompe allora lui, e tutt’a un tratto la sua voce ha assunto una vena d’acciaio che è impossibile contraddire e che la riempie di terrore. "Mi ha appena visto uccidere un uomo. Lei capisce bene che non posso semplicemente lasciarla andare via."

Osserva senza poterlo impedire gli occhi di lei che si riempiono nuovamente di lacrime, e ascolta con scarso interesse le sue suppliche singhiozzanti. "La prego", sta insistendo lei, le mani giunte come una cristiana in chiesa. "La _prego_ , io non la conosco nemmeno. Non dirò niente a nessuno!"

"Non ha motivo di essere spaventata", cerca di farle capire, impassibile. "Non le farò del male. Voglio solo assicurarmi che nel suo stato attuale lei non faccia o dica nulla di cui potrebbe pentirsi una volta calmata a sufficienza."

La ragazza indietreggia bruscamente, non apprezzando per niente la sottile minaccia che si cela tra le parole dello sconosciuto. D’istinto i suoi occhi saettano da una parte all’altra del vicolo, calcolando, studiando, cercando una via di fuga e un modo per seminarlo – ma lui questo pare averlo capito subito, perché fa un minaccioso passo in avanti attirando nuovamente l’attenzione di lei su di sé.

"Non è saggio quello che sta pensando di fare", le intima severo. "Non mi costringa ad abbassarmi a usare le maniere forti, miss; venga con me stanotte, si rilassi, si riprenda da questo shock, e domani potrà riandarsene per la sua strada. Ha la mia parola che non alzerò un solo dito su di lei, e sappia che non faccio promesse alla leggera."

 _Ah_ , vorrebbe ribattere lei, _che cosa me ne faccio della promessa di un assassino?_

Ma si morde la lingua ed esita, perché quell’assassino l’ha appena salvata da una violenza terribile e forse anche da morte certa se quel tizio fosse stato a sua volta armato, e per una notte ha già sfidato la sorte abbastanza.

Inumidendosi le labbra con la punta della lingua, la giovane scruta il volto dell’uomo alla ricerca di qualcosa che le impedisca di fidarsi. "Ha detto… la sua parola…?" Insiste, volendone essere certa.

Lui annuisce subito. "Non avrei motivo di farle del male dopo essermi spinto tanto oltre per impedire a _lui_ di farne a lei, non crede?" Le chiede retorico, la voce bassa e rassicurante ancora una volta.

Con un cenno affermativo del capo, lei giunge a una decisione. "Come… come si chiama?" Se lei deve fidarsi di lui, allora anche lui può fidarsi di lei e risolvere l’enigma sulla sua identità. Ma l’improvvisa ombra scura che cala sui suoi occhi la avvisa che lui ha frainteso il motivo della sua richiesta, così si affretta a risolvere il malinteso prima che sia tardi. "Il mio nome è Persefone. Volevo solo sapere chi devo ringraziare, non… non c’è altro", mormora con una breve scrollata di spalle.

Dopo un lungo silenzio, l’uomo pare acconsentire. Dopotutto nessuno sa il suo nome di battesimo – nel mondo del crimine è conosciuto come Aidoneo, è quello è anche il nome che si trova nei fascicoli della polizia – per cui dubita che ci sia del male nell’offrire alla ragazza un appellativo per rivolgersi a lui.

"Ade", le dice quindi, a mezza voce. Poi le offre nuovamente la mano, e ripete il gesto di poco prima. "Venga, ora. Una volta a casa si potrà rilassare."

Stavolta, Persefone accetta la sua offerta senza alcuna protesta.

Ancora non si immagina che Ade non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciarla andare, e che non rivedrà casa sua per parecchio tempo.

_Ma per stanotte, che lo creda pure._

 

 **Words count:**  2061.


End file.
